fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SixpathsofSamoa
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Thepreciousone! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Zicoihno page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also here is the list of Admins of the Fairy Tail Fanon. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of all users to follow these guidelines.' Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Zicoihno (Talk) 11:08, July 29, 2012 Welcome to the Fanon First off, with that character you made. Remove Thunder God Slayer Magic now, you need perimission to use it from the creator. That's how it works here. Keep that in mind from now on. I'm not linking you to every infobox on the site, that is a waste of both our time. Why on earth would you need to do that? What do you mean create a section for each one of them? Also, I have no idea why you deleted the welcome message as it had plenty of helpful information for you in terms of page layouts and so on. And don't put an infobox on your talkpage, it's not the place for it -- that would goes on your profile section.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:24, July 29, 2012 (UTC) You need to work on the spelling on your Raizo page. Mistakes happen, but the intro should at least be grammatically sound. Please try harder. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:27, August 10, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking if you could come on chat, need to talk to you. Zerefblack1 (talk) 15:45, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Nope Nope. It's a magic I made for myself, and myself only. Besides, you need to talk to User:Perchan about lost magic, a friend of mine and the admin who handles magic. AnimeQueen9112 (talk) 02:49, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Six, go ask Per if you can make your own Lightning God Slayer magic, and if she says yes, you can make your own page, entitled Lightning God Slayer Magic (SixpathsofSamoa). However, you cannot take one single detail from Hana's page, no spells, no nothing, you have to write it from scratch, or take what's available on the Fairy Tail Wiki. Have fun--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 02:51, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Sure, of course :) but remember, if you plagarize anything from any other article it'll be deleted. Go have fun. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 03:13, May 2, 2013 (UTC) You aren't being banned, but "I share this account" doesn't fly as an excuse due to how overused it's been and how easily it can be a lie. However, I'm simply hoping you will put your own work into the article unless you have someone you trust backing you up, and, if your story is true, change your account password, this cannot happen again--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 06:21, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Sure Go ahead. Want me to delete your lightning god The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 03:05, May 17, 2013 (UTC) storyline The Black Lion of Flame here it is, u can add anything if you want, just let me know what title u want for the first chapter and I can set it up. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 05:05, June 12, 2013 (UTC) I like the idea :D Good luck! (Too tired to say more, didn't get any sleep, I'll elaborate more when I wake up in a few hours, but from a brain that's half-dead, awesome :P) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 00:21, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Samsara Like I said on chat, Arc of Samsara seems a tad iffy. Though the more I read it, the more I think I was too worrried. All this talk of realms of reincarnations and what not would be the source of it. What the magic is based off is something that should be in the trivia section rather than the introduction to avoid confusion. Also, permission is required to make a Lost magic. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:01, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Samoa, I have an idea. Now that I look on it with a working brain for Samsara, add the template MoonDropStory to the article; so that you let people it's story-line only; and thus, you can keep it kinda overpowered. If not, can you tone it down a little, please? Thanks. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 05:39, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Re That's fine by me Ω kaiser Σ (talk) 19:59, July 14, 2013 (UTC) It's your move in the rp. Also for some reason I can't get on chat here, but I'm on bff chat if you want to discuss the rp or whatever. Ω kaiser Σ (talk) 02:51, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey If your still online, I'm on the xbox waiting for you to get on. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 22:01, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hope everything is okay dude, I may not be on here till later, but I will be on xbox for a while if ur up for playing today [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 17:36, July 27, 2013 (UTC) What's Up Hey Six, its Long from Naruto Fanon, I have a question, where did you get the pictures for Crash Bonnet from? I was planning on making a Yakeru clan character back on Naruto Fanon, and those are perfect. LongPatrol35 (talk) 17:40, August 1, 2013 (UTC) for the Arc of Samsara, these are just suggestions: i think Deva should have Telekinesis, Levitation and Gravity Magic and maybe Naraka path could use Living and Death Magic? Primarch11 05:43, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Check Out Hey there. You probably don't remember me but I'm Arukana and I was wondering you could check out my Capioera techniques on my character, Kiso Nezashi. Sure, go ahead :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:38, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Heads-up Guess that whole "No reason to go on now since I left" idea ran it's course. If you wanna talk, I'm on here most days. Toriko Fan Fiction Wiki. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Mmmm check plz) 00:17, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Sure, what does it do? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:27, February 26, 2015 (UTC) It's pretty good. I can't think of how to nerf it other than there needs to be a way to resist hypnosis, maybe strong willpower can negate it or something. But go ahead :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:11, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Online don't know if u want to come on, but I'm on TFF. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 00:25, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Come on to TFF, there's some people on there [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 03:18, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I'm on the site if u wanna come on [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 01:53, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Lol you rarely do leave requests here :P ANYWAY, for yer question, if it's A.U (alternate universe), then sure, go ahead. All you'll need to do is state that it's AU. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:21, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Tartours? Hey may I ask if my charcter Sara_Hayashibiara be added to your guild? I have to finish her of course and she has Grimoire Heart right now just in case ^.^ Tell me ASAP please (Redheadedpichu (talk) 16:51, March 24, 2015 (UTC)) Hey, I'm on the chat if u wanna join in. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 03:16, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. The concept is strong enough. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:05, April 6, 2015 (UTC)